Summary: Facial clefts are one of the most common birth defects, affecting 2 out of every thousand babies. While the main causes of facial clefts are unknown, it is obvious that genetics plays a strong role. We've shown that families with one member affected by clefts are 40 times as likely to have a baby with a cleft. Environmental factors are also presumed to play a role in clefts. For example, clefts are easily produced in experimental animals exposed to teratogens. It is likely that humans vary in their genetic susceptibility to teratogens that cause clefts. More than a decade ago, we anticipated that genetic susceptibility would become an important area of epidemiologic research at NIEHS. Accordingly, we selected facial clefts as a condition with both genetic and environmental causes, and we began in 1992 to develop a study to address the causes of clefts. In 1996 we launched a population-based case-control study of facial clefts in Norway. (Norway has one of the highest rates of cleft lip and palate in the world.) The field phase was completed in 2002. We enrolled 88% of all babies with facial clefts born in Norway between 1996 and 2002 (574 cases), and 76% of eligible control infants (763) selected randomly from the population. Mothers of these infants provided detailed information on occupational and other exposures during pregnancy, as well as on nutrition, personal habits and medical history. Biological samples for DNA analysis were collected from cases and controls as well as their mothers, fathers and siblings. These total nearly 4000 people. DNA has been extracted from these samples and is now ready for genetic analysis. In the course of carrying out this study, we developed and published a new statistical strategy for the analysis of genetic data in case-parent triads that has been widely adapted. We have demonstrated the application of this new method in a preliminary analysis of 262 case-parent triads. We are working intensively on analyses of folic acid, cigarette smoking and hazardous occupations, and their effects on the risk of facial clefts. In our study of cleft lip and cleft palate, we had previously found that high levels of maternal alcohol consumption in the first trimester of pregnancy is associated with increased risk of clefts in the mother's offspring. We extended this research by exploring the possibility of genetic susceptibility to this alcohol effect. We found that the increased risk occurred only among mothers/offspring who carried a variant of the ADH-1-C gene (associated with slower alcohol metabolism). We are now seeking to confirm this finding in a separate sample of clefts through collaborators at the CDC and University of Iowa. In collaboration with an international consortium of clefts researchers, we have contributed data to a GWAS analysis to explore specific common genetic variants that may play a role in the high familial risk of facial clefts. This GWAS analysis has confirmed the importance of IRF6 as an important risk factor for facial clefts, and identified MAFB and ABCA4 as novel candidate genes.